Bombshell Harley Quinn
}} Bombshell Harley Quinn is a version of Harley Quinn from an alternate universe. Background Attending Charm School in the United States of America, Harleen Quinzel rebelled against the decorum and restraint expected of women of the era. Found unappealing for being a "brassy, mouthy broad with a sense of humour" Harleen found partnership with a gangster she affectionately called "Mistah J". Together the duo "robbed from the rich and gave to whoever" but "Mistah J" quickly became more and more dark as their thefts continued and he became interested in the occult. Seeking out the "Belle of the Bog" (Barbara Gourdon) in the bayou of Louisiana Harleen left her love when she decided that she didn't wish to become a monster. Becoming a talented doctor specializing in psychology, Harleen practised at the Arkham Ward; Sanitarium for the Criminally Insane, in London due to being kept from working in more auspicious hospitals due to her gender and her past involvement with crime. On December, 1940, Harleen was tending to Shondra Kinsolving; one of her patients who was once a doctor and colleague of Harleen's who worked at the Ward, during one of the city's wartime blackouts on christmas. Suffering from nightmares, Shondra revealed to Harleen that she was dreaming of London being overrun by humanoid, shadow monsters, and a long-toothed, laughing man whispering a message for Harley to "Come find him". Hearing this message makes Harleen have a mental breakdown and arise with her face transformed in clown makeup and exhibiting enhanced agility. Leaving the hospital, Harleen crashes a christmas dance party where she causes grief amongst the English soldiers when she steals the women in the party for herself to dance with. Observing as her attempts lead to a bar fight, Aviation Officer Hal Jordan introduces himself to Harleen and is quickly seduced by the female doctor as she has him lead her to his plane in Whitemore airfield whereupon she steals his key, knocks him out and hijacks his plane to fly to Berlin where she believed her "beau" to be. Three miles from Calais over the English Channel, Harleen's plane is shot down by German infantry and she crash lands in the greenhouse of Pamela Ysley; a smuggler who worked for Selina Digatti until the Germans seized her hometown of Calais three months earlier. As part of a plan of vengeance, Pamela sold her luxurious items to the occupying Nazis forces and then one night brewed a perfume so sweet that it made the Nazis drowsy and gave Pamela her chance to kill them. But an unexpected side effect to the perfume turned Pamela's skin green. As she was in the process of vacating the house after learning of France's surrender to Germany, Harleen convinces Pamela to leave with her to Berlin; killing Nazi soldiers as they drove through occupied towns. Reaching Berlin a few days after the Battle of Britain and Nazi Germany's attempted use of Tenebrae undead to bolster their army, Harleen and Pamela break into the "Cabaret of the Joker's Daughter" only to discover that the Joker's Daughter had lured Harleen there posing as "Mistah J". Revealing that she intended to bring her master back by having him possess Pamela's body, Harleen cuts off the Joker's Daughter's hand and escapes with Pamela to "The Cat's Cradle"; a smugglers den used by Pamela and Selina Digatti to store their smuggled goods 20-25 meters below Berlin. While growing an underground garden to provide food beneath the city, the duo run into Raven, Zatanna Zatara and John Constantine; who were also fleeing from the Joker's Daughter, and soon afterward, Kate Kane, Renee Montoya and Selina Degatti; who were preparing to use the tunnels in a mission to smuggle Jews out of a Berlin Ghetto. Combat Statistics *Bombshell Harley Quinn (Legends PvP) Involvement *Bombshell Harley Quinn is a playable character for Legends PvP and Legends PvE. *Bombshell Harley Quinn appears as an ally in The Bombshell Paradox operation. Associated Equipment Trivia *While explaining that she wasn't a Nazi agent, Harleen revealed that she was of Jewish descent. Gallery christiangallegoharleyRender.jpg LegendsBombshellHarleyQuinn.png 241.gif BombshellHarleyQuinnPoster(Purchased)CoverArt.jpg See also *DC Bombshells External Links *Harleen Quinzel (DC Bombshells) @ DC Database Category:Harley Quinn